Epistolary Relation
by RyuShyki
Summary: OS (le plus bref jusqu'à présent). Où comment Zorro découvre l'usage des post-it ! Fic directement inspirée d'une autre, voir note à l'intérieur.


**Epistolary Relation**

**Rating :** T (Mon premier… ou deuxième…)

**Paring :** ZoSan, on ne change pas une équipe qui … fait perdre des quantités de salives et de sangs monstrueuses aux lectrices mouhahaha !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bon sauf peut-être les post-it…

**Note :** Cadeau d'anniversaire plus ou moins en retard pour cette chère Nathdawn ! Hé hé j'avoue avoir été prise un peu au dépourvue, moi qui délaisse ma boite mail depuis un certain temps… Bref ! J'espère que ce petit OS riquiqui vous et te plaira, Nath ^^.  
Cette fic est très directement inspirée de _Relation épistolaire_ de Koklyko, concernant un certain Tony Stark et un dénommé Steve Rogers.  
Enjoy !

* * *

Oï Cook, où t'as caché le saké, y en a plus.  
Z.

* * *

_L'algue primitive sait donc lire et écrire ? Première nouvelle. T'attendras la prochaine escale, comme tout le monde. Teme.  
Sanji.  
P.S. : Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces post-it ? Ça arracherait ta grande gueule de m'adresser la parole ?_

* * *

T'en planques une bouteille pour te saouler quand Nami te refuse son pieu. Passes-en.  
Z.  
P.S. : J'les ai trouvés dans la chambre de la sorcière. Et oui, je sais lire et écrire. Connard.

* * *

_QUUUOOOOIIIIII !? Tu as osé profaner le sanctuaire sacré qu'est la chambre de Nami Chérie !? Tu payeras pour tes crimes, enfoiré de Marimo !  
Sanji  
P.S. : Et arrête de te faufiler en douce dans MA cuisine pour foutre tes papiers n'importe où !  
P.S. bis : Espèce de … ! C'est ma bouteille !_

* * *

Arrêtes de gueuler et passes le saké, j'en parlerais à personne. Sauf si…  
Z.  
P.S. : Tu peux toujours parler. Qui se planque comme un voleur dans la salle d'entraînement ? Rends-moi mon t-shirt.

* * *

_Espèce de … ! Tu oses me faire du chantage ?! Tiens la voilà ta bouteille ! Mais dis adieu à ton t-shirt : je vais m'en servir pour faire une poupée vaudou et te maudire !  
Sanji_

* * *

Mon dieu, je tremble …  
Z.

* * *

_Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule sale pelouse !  
Sanji  
P.S. : Usopp trouve qu'on agit bizarrement, arrêtes tout de suite avec tes putains de bouts de papiers ou je te les faits manger ! À la sauce aigre douce ma gueule !_

* * *

**Eh eh Sanji, on mange quoi ce soir ?  
M.D.L**

* * *

_Ah mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! ARRÊTEZ DE PRENDRE MA CUISINE POUR UN TABLEAU EN LIEGE !  
P.S. : Zorro je te hais !  
Sanji_

* * *

C'est d'ma faute, maintenant, si t'fais pas attention à ta cuisine, Cuistot du Dimanche ?  
Z.

* * *

Sanji s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'il serait possible de racheter des bandages et de l'alcool, je n'en ai plus à l'infirmerie.  
Merci d'avance.  
Tony Tony Chopper.

* * *

_Chopper… Oui, je les mettrais sur la liste des courses, mais s'il te plaît, ne suit pas l'exemple du Marimo décérébré : j'ai besoin de mon plan de travail.  
Sanji  
P.S. : Zorro ! T'as pas honte d'embarquer Chopper dans tes conneries ?_

* * *

**J'ai faaaaiiimmmmm !  
M.D.L.**

* * *

Nan mais je rêve ?! Vous gaspillez MES précieux post-it pour ça ? Zorro ! Je le rajoute à ta dette ! C'est toi l'initiateur de tout ce bordel ! Comment oses-tu entraîner l'innocent Chopper ?! Tu es un monstre !  
Nami

* * *

Nami, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me montrer ta petite culotte s'il te plaît ?  
Brook.  
(_Born to be wiild! Born to be wiiiild!)_

* * *

_BRRRROOK! __SORS DE MA CUISINE !  
Sanji_

* * *

Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre relation épistolaire « Next Gen » mais … vos allées et venues troublent Franky. Il se demande ce qu'il se passe là-haut. Je lui dis quoi ? Que vous expérimentez une nouvelle manière de communiquer ?  
L'invincible Usopp  
P.S. : en faisant les hamacs, j'ai trouvé le t-shirt de Zorro dans celui de Sanji, c'est normal ?

* * *

Ah tiens, tu flashes sur les odeurs viriles Love Cook ? Les phéromones des soutifs de Nami te suffisent plus ?  
Z.

* * *

_Je vais t'étrangler, te briser, te disséquer, de scalper, t'éviscérer,_ _t'émasculer, te hacher, te broyer, t'écrabouiller, te cuire, de démembrer, t'écarteler, te jeter par-dessus bord…  
Sanji_

* * *

Et si t'arrêtais de causer pour mettre en application tes menaces ? Ça changerait non ?  
Z.  
P.S. : au lieu de faire du fétichisme, vient me voir à l'œuvre.

* * *

_La cuisine est devenue trop lointaine pour ton sens de l'orientation désastreux, tu t'attaques à mon hamac maintenant ? Je ne m'inviterais même pas dans tes cauchemars les plus effrayants !  
Sanji.  
P.S. : c'est toi qui m'as volé ma chemise bleu porte-bonheur ?_

* * *

Si tu veux la revoir un jour, monte.  
Z.

* * *

_Dans tes rêves Marimo !  
Sanji_

* * *

**FAAAIIIIIMMMMMMMMM !  
M.D.L**

* * *

Pardonnez-moi de m'imposer à vous de nouveau mais… la prochaine fois, faites moins de bruit s'il vous plait, Chopper était à deux doigts de monter voir si vous alliez bien, j'ai dû lui expliquer de manière très imagée qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Faites gaffe la prochaine fois. Merci, c'est pour son bien.  
L'inestimable Usopp.

_Fin~_


End file.
